Titans Pasts: Starfire's Sorrow
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: This the sequel to Robin's Truth. Starfire isn't as naive as we think she is. She actually knows alot about pain, suffering, and loss. Disclaimer: I own nothing, yet.
1. Not Innocent

Everyone thought that I was naive, that I was innocent. Well I am, about certain things. I am innocent about Earth, dating, and things my friends say. But I'm not naive about pain, loss, and war. For on my planet, fighting was all around we weren't always at war, we were always training and getting ready for any attack that may be directed at us. But I pretended to be naive about everything. So that my friends will not see the hardships that I had faced.

Having a sister like Blackfire had never made my life simple. Even when she is in the Galactic Prison, locked away for life, I know she will still find a way to hurt me, to remind me of the pain. Galfore had seen to it to add extra guards and security to keep her away, but she can still escape, I know she can.

The fear and sorrow that had been forced down through years of pretending to be naive, finally burst inside me. I couldn't hold me tears any longer. I left the tower so that no one would hear me cry. I had to be the naive alien princess, not a sorrow filled orphan who knew more about loss than they thought.


	2. Betrayal

Being a princess people would think that I would have a perfect life. Well I didn't. I wasn't the princess of a beautiful land with knights in shining armor. I was a princess of a war torn planet. Where as soon as you could walk you were sent to battle training. And being the princess I was supposed to be able to lead them into battle. But my parents wouldn't let me. They said that I was their little girl, and that an army is not where I belonged. They left that to Blackfire and my brother Wildfire. But there was a problem.

Blackfire couldn't fly like the rest of us. She had been born without the ability to generate the sun's power. She forced me not to tell. She said if I did the council wouldn't let her be queen. They would say that a ruler cannot lead them into battle if she/he couldn't fly. They say it's a weakness, and f someone isn't able to fly that they should stay home away from everyone else. I didn't want this to happen to my sister so I kept quiet.

But that still didn't save her. The council still found out and took her right to the throne with them. Instead, they gave it to my brother. He was a better warrior than me, and usually the male gets the right to the throne first. The only reason that Blackfire got it first was that she was a good fighter, and she was two years older than him. But when they took her rightful place she grew hateful. She started to grow mean and jealous. Often sneaking in to the fighting practices just to not fall behind, and she would fight with me and Wildfire in a violent manner more and more. It grew bad enough to where she wasn't allowed to communicate or see anyone at all. And that's how she snuck out.

When she was sent to her room for life she ran away. She ran to our greatest enemies, the Gordanians. She told them about our weaknesses, and how to to get through our defenses. Because of this she caused our planet to go to war. And even after all of our training we weren't ready for this attack. We couldn't defeat them. They knew to much about our weaknesses for us to do much. Our once beautiful planet, is now a barren desert with only the castle and a few houses left standing.

My parents tried to make peace, they would do anything to save our planet. But the Gordanians only wanted one thing. Me. Blackfire had told them about me. How I was never given battle training, and how always did what I was told. And they saw me as the perfect slave. My parents tried to give them something else, anything but their little girl, but they didn't want it. And eventually they did give me away. But I took their hearts with me, because not one week later, they both died of grief. And before they did they sent Wildfire away to a distant planet, a planet they only knew about. So the throne was open for Blackfire, she could take it. However, the Gordanians betrayed her as she betrayed Tamaran. Thye took her prisoner as well. Now, we were both slaves. And this all happened before I nine.


	3. Execution, Experiments, and Escape

Me and Blackfire worked for the Gordanians for a long time. At least five years. We were servents as well as entertainment, but I will not go into that. All you need to know right now is that those five years were the worst thing that ever happened. But what happened after that was pretty bad too.

One day, I killed one of my captors with the help of my sister. Because of it, the Gordanians ordered us to be executed. But before we could we were captured by a group of sadistic alien scientists called the Psions. They were curious about how much energy us Tameraneans could hold, so they performed a deadly experiment on Blackfire and me. But before we could die a group of Blackfire's earlier followers came to retrieve her. While the Psions were distracted I broke free using the starbolts I was able to use as an effect of the experiment. I knew I shouldn't have, but I broke my sister out as well. However, she attacked me with more powerful starbolts and gave me to the Gordanians to be executed again.

Luckily I was able to escape on a spaceship I had stolen from them and escape to the closest planet. Earth. That was were I met Robin and the others. I didn't mean to attack them, I was just trying to get those ridiculous handcuffs off. I'm grateful to my friends for helping me escape from the Gordanians. I was also curious about Earth. So I decided to stay, knowing that Blackfire would search for me on Tamaran. And knowing that I had friends who would risk their lives to fight for me, and knowing that I would risk my life to fight for them, made my friendship even stronger. I don't wish to worry them, so I keep my previous life a secret. As long as I'm just naive little Starfire, I will have a family here on Earth.


End file.
